


Sorry Doesn't Un-Blue Shell Me, Tim

by ohbituary



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alex Went To Jail, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mario Kart, Nobody is Dead, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, jay is tall and likes to lord that over tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohbituary/pseuds/ohbituary
Summary: The boys decide to play a game of Mario Kart.





	Sorry Doesn't Un-Blue Shell Me, Tim

**Author's Note:**

> i got this idea while talking to my friend and decided to write it. enjoy!

Tim felt bad for their neighbors. Jay decided it was a good idea for them to play a game of Mario Kart, since they needed to celebrate the end of this whole "stalked by an eldritch horror and almost killed by your old friend" thing. It was a christening for their new apartment. Tim didn't want to play, because he was terrible. Jay assured him that they'd both end up being awful, because the last time Jay had played the game was with Alex. Tim gave in.

That was a mistake.

Half an hour later, Jay was on the floor crying and Tim was standing on the couch yelling in victory. It took Jay five minutes to calm down, and when he did he stormed off to their room. He had a plan to get back at Tim. While he admitted that it was probably a rude thing to do, he was still going to do it. When Tim went to sleep that night, Jay got up and set his plan into motion. It didn't take very long, and he was laughing under his breath the whole time. He couldn't wait to see his boyfriend's reaction in the morning. 

The next morning, Tim woke up and started his day like he usually did by kissing Jay's forehead until he woke up. That had been a tradition since the discovery that alarm clocks made Jay panic. Tim enjoyed this method of waking Jay, he got to hear the soft sleepy noises made in protest. It was ridiculous how highly he thought of Jay. 

"Bluejay, wake up." Tim murmured. He watched as Jay's eyes fluttered open, a small smile crossing his face. "Good morning sleepyhead."

"Mornin',"Jay mumbled, smiling at his boyfriend. He remembered the events of the previous day and closed his eyes again. "Go make us coffee, Tim." The man whined, pouting his lips slightly. 

Tim chuckled and pressed a gentle kiss to Jay's lips. "I'll be back." He got up and shuffled to the kitchen, planning to make coffee as he was asked.

Much to his horror, everything was either on top of the fridge or too highly shelved for Tim to reach. They didn't have a stool, and the only person over 5'5" in the house was asleep waiting for coffee. "That little shit..." Tim murmured, smiling again. He walked back to the bedroom, sitting next to Jay's sleeping form. "Bluejay, you need to get up. I can't reach anything in the kitchen." 

Jay laughed at that, looking over at Tim. "That's what you get for knocking me out of first place. It's a crime punishable by torture."

Tim rolled his eyes. “I’m sorry for making you come third place in Mario Kart yesterday. You were a worthy opponent. Now get up, I want breakfast and all of the pans are on top of the fridge.”

"Sorry doesn't un-blue shell me, Tim. But, I forgive you. As long as you don't fuck up our pancakes." Jay quipped, sitting up to stretch. Tim shoved his shoulder gently, standing back up and heading back to the kitchen, waiting for Jay to follow.

Life was good. They were finally happy.


End file.
